Anything
by Anderu
Summary: For her, he would do anything. NaruSaku. One shot.


**Anything**

It was a beautiful day in Konoha. This was obvious, because the elder shinobi in Konoha control the weather and only change it if it is decreed by 'dramatic effect'. Naruto, who, by the way, was oblivious to this evil conspiracy, was strolling toward the Team 7 meeting ground, looking for his team mates.

Ten minutes ago, they had decided to take the day off because Kakashi-sensei had once again not shown up for training on time. They didn't feel like waiting on such an incredibly beautiful day. They had been taking that attitude a lot of days, lately. Kakashi didn't mind. They would be there when he showed up anyway. In fact, there were days when he wouldn't even come because he knew it wouldn't change their training schedule.

The reason was Sasuke. Sasuke would return after about one minute to start training. The only reason he would leave for one minute is to make sure Sakura would go home so she wouldn't be bothering him during his training. Five minutes later, Sakura would always show up after having realized the training grounds were her best bet at finding Sasuke. Another five minutes later, having realized the same thing, Naruto would come strolling along, as right now, to challenge Sasuke to a fight. Eventually, Sasuke and Naruto would end up sparring the entire day, and Sakura would sit on her butt and do nothing the entire day. The natural order of things continued.

"Sasuke bastard, I challenge you to a fi-huh?" Naruto looked around. And he looked around. And he looked around some more. Then, when he was absolutely sure there was no one there, he looked around again. Scratching his head, he muttered something about nobody being here to confirm it for himself. Just as he was about to leave again, he heard soft sobs. They were coming from behind the trees. He quietly made his way to see who it was.

Sakura was sitting against a tree, holding her head. Tears were stained the ground. Naruto could see that she was absolutely crestfallen. Seeing his Sakura-chan like this was unbearable, and he needed to do something about it.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" he asked sincerely. She gasped slightly as she turned her head towards him, tears still in her eyes. She frowned and put her head back in her hands.

"Go away!" she yelled, the sound muffled by her hands. Of course, Naruto knew that when a woman says 'go away' it means 'stay and comfort me'. He knew this because weeks before, Sakura had told him to read some articles on sensitivity after he made a rude comment, and completely against her expectations, he actually did. So even if what Naruto had read wasn't true in this case, Sakura had brought it on herself. He sat down next to her. She shuffled away. He shuffled closer. She gave up.

"Saaaaakura-chan," he drawled, "please tell me what's wrong." Her crying got louder again. He gently put his arms around her.

"It's Sasuke-kun…" she sobbed. "I asked him if he wanted to go out with me," she interrupted herself by sniffling, "and he said that I was so annoying that he was going to find a new training spot so I wouldn't bother him every morning!" She had barely finished her sentence and she began sobbing uncontrollably.

"That's it?" Naruto said, throwing his sensitivity training out the window. She almost immediately stopped crying and glared at him. "But that's not worth crying over, is it?"

"You are such a baka!" she pointed and screamed as she leapt up, away from his reach. "Can't you see I'm upset? Why would you say a thing like that?"

"Well, you tell me that all the time," he replied dryly. She froze, looking down at the ground, her tearstained eyes looking down at the floor.

"Sakura-chan? What is it?" She trembled. The moment would qualify as an awkward silence if not the amount of birds chirping.

"N-N-Naruto?" she stuttered. "Would you l-like to go out… with me? Sometimes?"

Naruto leapt up, already ecstatic. He hugged her. "Of course I would!"

Sakura was still frozen. He noticed this and pulled back. Then he got an idea.

"We can do anything you want," he said with a foxy grin. "Anything."

She smiled softly.


End file.
